Spider-girl
by Ana111
Summary: Maddie era una adolescente de 17 años hasta que un araña modificada genéticamente le picó .Con un misterioso pasado y estando tan cerca de su misterioso hermano sin saberlo ,Maddie va a tener mucho que hacer ,ahora que tiene poderes más que nunca .(personajes de the amazing spider-man 2)
1. Mi misterioso pasado:primera parte

**Hola a todos ,soy Ana111 una vez más en una historia pero es ni más ni menos que de "spider-man" lo pongo entre comillas porque no voy a poner a spider-man como protagonista ni tampoco a peter parker voy a poner a un chica inventada por mi: Maddie Parker ,eso si ella es spider-girl como bien y claro dice el título así que sin m´ñas dilación SPIDER-GIRL.**

Es un lunes por la mañana Maddie como siempre le molesta que este durmiendo toda tranquila y que tenga que sonar el despertador .Cuando suena lo apaga automaticamente y se viste .

_**DESCRIPCIÓN DE MADDIE PARKER :**_

**Maddie tiene el pelo largo con un flequillo ,piel morena pero no demasiado ,mucchas pecas en la cara y los ojos marrón oscuro .Esta mañana lleva puesta una camiseta floja de las mangas por el codo de color azul , un pantalon corto vaquero y unos tenis fucsias .Se deja el pelo suelto solo que con una diadema que esta puesta justoi en la raya del flequillo .**

Sale de casa coin la mochila hacia el autobus al instituto Midtown High pero al llegar la ignoran y tiene que ir andando .

Al llegar se encuentra con Gwen Stacy su mejor amiga :

Gwen :Hola Madd ,¿que hiciste este fin de semana? te llame unas diez veces y no me contestaste .

Maddie :Ya lo siento de verdad es que he estado investigando un poco sobre mis padres he encontrado bastante sobre Roosvelt .

Gwen :se quien es .

Maddie :Yo también ,busqué sobre el en internet y había una estación de metro que el y mi padre utilizaban constantemente .

Gwen :Bueno tengo clase en cinco minutos y ya sabes que tengo que ir por donde la gente se vuelve loca y se hacen "atascos" ,así que hasta luego ...Oh ,una pregunta ¿hoy vas a ir a OSCORP ?

Maddie :Si,si tengo ,varios proyectos pendientes con el doctor Conors.

Gwen :Hoy también vienen internos así que igual nos vemos esta tarde .

Las dos movieron las manos en forma de despedida y se fueron cada una a la clase que le toca.

Al salir de las clases en los pasillos Maddie se encontró Gwen hablando con Peter Parker solo había un inconveniente :Ella no sabía quien era ese chico pero el si sabía quien era ella Gwen y Peter tenían el trato de no decirle nada Maddie sobre la verdad Maddie,Peter eran y son hermanos Peter nunca se lo quiso decir Maddie ya que el era Spiderman y si se lo decía cada vez ivan a pasar más tiempo juntos y de alguna manera iva a acabar poniendola en peligro . Muchas veces Maddie le preguntaba a Gwen quien era ese chico y ella simplemente le decía que estaban juntos y que se llamaba Peter sin darle muchas explicaciones a pesar de que algún día se iva a enterar de todo y Gwen lo sabía:

Maddie :Gwen ...¿Sabes algo de Harry?

Gwen :No sigue sin dar señales de vida aún después de 7 años.

Maddie :Crees que le voloveremos a ver pronto .

Gwen :Está claro que le volveremos a ver lo que no se es si sera tarde o temprano .

Maddie y Harry eran los mejores amigos hasta que su padre le mando a un internado y fuera del país desde entonces no saben nada uno del otro .

Por la tarde Maddie va a OSCORP para termninar proyectos con el doctor Connors un intimo de su padre :

Connors :Introduce el alcolitmo .

Maddie escribio en el ordenador conectado al monitor una ecuación ,y un pequeño bcilindro digital atravesó el monitor hasta llegar a unos aros y el ratón digital en 3D comenzó a desarrollar una pata que le faltaba solo que hubo un problema por lo que fue fallido y no fue válido pero después de 5 veces por primera vez en 15 años ocurrió ,el experimento dió resultado.

Maddie y el doctor Connors fueron a una camara donde había dos ratones a los que les faltaba una pata ,el doctor Connors le dio uno a Maddie y le inyectó un líquido verde al roedor.

**Bueno el primer capítulo fuera chicos no creo que tarde en escribir el siguiente así que tranquilos .**


	2. Mi misterioso pasado:segunda parte

**Hola buenas tengo, pensado escribir un capítulo de esta historia cada día pero basta que diga esto para que luego... Ya se que no viene a cuento pero es para avisar de una cosa :No se cueando va a aparecer Harry Osborn solo se que en lgún capítulo una vez pasada la primera aventura .**

Maddie devuelve el ratón a su jaula ,se despide del doctor Connors y se va a casa .

Al llegar tiene a Luna, su compañera de apartamento esperando en la puerta de la casa :

Luna :¿No se te ha olvidado algo?

Maddie :No creo .

Luna :Pues lo que creo yo es que si .No has venido a recogerme al trabajo tienes acaso algún problema conmigo llevas unos días que pasas totalmnente de lo que te digo y esto tiene quye acabarse .

Maddie :Lo siento se me pasó ...

Luna :Ah .O sea que he tenido que caminar 12 manzanas sola en plena noche por que a ti se te pasó .

Maddie :Bueno tranquilizate ,no te entiendo tu me dijiste que tenía que colaborar con el alquiler y estoy trabajando hago todos los deveres del insti y ya sabes que tengo que estar mucho tiempo en OSCORP así que no se que pega tienes .Una vez yo te pedí que me recogieras en el instituto y no lo hiciste caminé 42 manzanas y no te dije nada y ahora por esto tengo que callarme .

Luna :De aquella yo ya trabajaba ...¿Que sentido tiene discutir esto? si total lo seguiras haciendo .

Maddie no dice nada y se va a su cuarto ,las dos pasn sin hablar el resto del día .

Al día siguiente Maddie va a OSCORP y le encargan ir a vigilar las arañas de su padre que se allan en una habitación a la que nunca ha ido.

Entonces fue cuando entró en la habitación cuyo codigo sabía a la perfección misteriosamente .Vió las típicas maquinas de oscorp una de ellas transportaba unas pequeñas cajas con unos chips extraños ,otra de las maquinas es la encargada de preparar unos hilos que pertenecen a loas arañas de las que se deve encargar Maddie ,para meter en los chips Maddie entra en la camara definitiva ,su leve expedición tiene ciertos recuerdos para ella que realmente desconoce .

Maddie se da cuenta de que las arañas están protegidas por unos hilos de estas mismas Maddie los toca y las paredes ovaladas giratorias se detuvieron y algunas de las arañas cayeron encima de Maddie ,ella intentó librarse de todas y cuando creía haberlo conseguido una de ella sle picó en el tobillo ,a pesar de ello Maddie no se dio cuenta .

Ella salió de OSCORP hacia su casa al llegar sin hablar con Luna que le abrió la puerta simplemente dandole las gracias por abrirle, se fue a su cuarto .

Allí se durmió por la debilidd que sentía luego de la picadura de la araña ,al despertar es Miercoles pasa que tiene el resto de la semana sin insti .Se siente como más fuerte .

**Aquí el segundo capítulo ya os lo dije otro dentro de poco .**


	3. Mi misterioso pasado:tercera parte

**Los personajes que aparecen en la historia son de the amazing spider-man vale ,como hay dos sagas quiero dejarlo claro .Este es el tercer capítulo :**

Maddie no sabe lo que le ha apsado en el laboratorio ,simplemente sabe quye esa araña esta modificada genéticamente ,tiene unas cuantas sospechas pero simplemente tiene los sintomas de que cuando oye algún ruído raro se vuelve invisible ,ha lanzado telarañas sin querer varias veces ,se ha pegado a todo lo que ha tocado y oye lo que pasa 3manzanas alrededor .

Llama a Gwen y se lo dice ,le pide que valla a verla a ver si en OSCORP por lo menos ellatenía acceso a algún metodo que sirviera y pudiera saber con certeza que le pasó.Al llegar Gwen le dijo que tal vez si podía ,de algún modo,ayudarla :

Gwen :Tengo el pase actualizado para algunas salas que pueden tener informción sobre eso .

Maddie :Vale ¿Creees que uno de estos días que vayas a OSCORP puodrás entrar y buscar algo?

Gwen :Claro que si ,tranquila descubriras lo que te ha pasado ya lo verás .

Al salir de casa en el taxi Gwen al decirle al taxista a donde quería ir llamó a Peter para decirselo después de cerrar la ventanilla que comunica con el taxista :

Gwen :Peter te tengo que decir algo sobre tu hermana .

Peter :¿Que?

Gwen :Una de las arañas de tu padre le picó y ahora tiene poderes solo que es incluso más fuerte que tu .

Peter :Esto me lo temía .

Gwen :Lo se me pediste que buscara la manera de que se alejara de la sala de las arañas pero te juro que no sabía que era lo que le habían ordenado .

Peter :Ya Gwen pero tranquila no pense en que tu no tenías un clon ni superpoderes ,no eres capaz de estar en mil sitios a la vez .

Gwen :Lo importante ahora es que vamos a hacer ahora .

Peter :Primero veremos lo que hace y luego reaccionaremos dependiendo de lo que haga .

Gwen :Vale ahora te tengo que dejar ,te quiero .

Peter :Yo a ti tambien .(Cuelga el telefono y resopla desesperado por su hermana pequeña)

Maddie piensa en lo que le ha apsado con Luna y va al salón con intención de solucionarlo :

Maddie :Hola Luna.

Luna :Hola ,justo quería hablar contigo.

Maddie :Y yo contigo pero tu primero .

Luna :Siento lo del otro día estaba un poco malhumorada porque llevo unas cuantas discusiones con unas amigas del trabajo y no paro de enfadarme por todo .

Maddie :Yo tambien ,la verdad que se te olvidara no fue culpa tuya y por que lo hicieras tu no tenía que hacerlo yo haber sería por venganza y yo no soy vengativa .

Luna :Ya no lo eres por eso me caes tan bien .

Maddie :Por que discutes con tus compañeras .

Luna :Siempre me están encargando todas sus tareas y luego me dicen que no hago nada, llevaba así unos meses y me revelé por eso cuando lo hice ya hicieron las suyas pero les decía algo sobre un encargo ,no me escuchaban y luego las quejas ivan todas para mi .

Maddie :O sea que te daban a ti lo chungo y ellas se pasan el día sentadas .

Luna :Eso mismo .

En OSCORP esa misma tarde se tropieza literalmemente con Peter y aprovecha para preguntarle :

Maddie :(A punto de caerse )Oh lo siento no te había visto y iva un poco la carrera.

Peter :Ya yo tambien iva con demasiadas prisas .

Maddie :A ti te he visto varias veces con Gwen pero solo me dice que sale contigo y que te llamas Peter me lo puedes explicar ,me estoy quedando con la intriga .

Peter decidió decirle la verdad de todas formas iva a saber en algún momento quien era el en realidad .

Peter :Me llamo Peter Parker ,y , si ,por mucho que te cueste creerlo yo soy tu hermano mayor .

**La intriga de lo que va a pasar ahora es un hecho para el que este enganchado a esta historia y yo también reaccionaría igual jeje.**


	4. Las cosas cambian:Primera parte

**Ya veis que la vida de Maddie se está poniendo patas arriba bueno pues ahora vais a ver como ella va equilibra la balanza un poco .**

Maddie pone cara de incrédula y le dice:

Maddie :Eres tu .

Peter :Si ,soy yo tu misteriosos hermano mayor .

Maddie :¿Por que Gwen no me lo dijo?

Peter :No te enfades con ella se lo pedí yo por que yo soy spider-man y te iva a poner en peligro .

Maddie :Bueno y no me digas que me lo has dicho por que te has enterado de que tengo poderes y que ya no estoy tan en peligro .

Peter :Por que lo ivas a descubrir de todos modos .

Maddie :Ya eso también .

Peter y Maddie salieron de OSCORP y fueron a casa de Gwen y hablaron con ella :

Gwen :Por fin no quería tener que seguir ocultandole a mi mejor amiga que mi novio era su hermano mayor .

Maddie :Ya bueno eso podías soltarlo .

Peter :¿Pero ahora que tienes poderes que tienes pensado hacer?

Maddie :¿Qué pasaría si Spider-man tuviera una ayudante?

Peter la mira con expresión pícara .

**Así fue como spider-girl comenzo a rondar las calles de nueva york acompañada de su hermano mayor pero esto no hace que se termine el capítulo ni que no vaya a contar con certeza lo que pasó a continuación. **

"Spider-man esta tarde a aparecido con una misteriosa chica que se hace llamar spider-girl a la que centenas de habitantes le agradecen su salvación ya que un misterioso lagarto gigante atacó el instituto Midtown High por ello la noticia llegada a sus padres llega a tener toda esa gente que considera que la ayudante de spider-man spider-girl es un simbolo más de la justicia y de que las mujeres y los hombres pueden hacer lo mismo y dar los mismos servicios sociales"

Maddie ha escuchado toda la noticia y ese misterioso lagarto la tiene realmente preocupada.

Al día siguiente va a OSCORP y habla con el doctor Connors sobre que opina de la debilidad de los lagartos y cual es :

Connors :¿Por que ese interes por los seres de sangre fría?

Maddie :Simplemente es por un trabajo de clase y quiero que este completo una nota baja no es una buena noticia para mi hermano .

Connors :¿Hermano?¿Lo has encontrado acaso?

Maddie :Si pero ya hablaremos de esto si usted lo prefiere .

Connors :Lo siento pero ahora no puedo hablar mucho más tengo unas cuantas cosas que hacer y no van a esperar más .

Connors se va y Maddie oye un extraño gemido de lagarto sigue el ruido cuando ve al ratón en el que habían hecho las pruebas de la genética entre especies convertido en una especie cruzada de ratón y lagarto .

Peter está en una cabina de ordenador también en OSCORP ,Maddie va a verle para comentarlo con el :

Peter :Lo sabía también hable con el doctor Connors y le dije lo mismo .

Maddie :¿Crees que sospecha que somos hermanos?

Peter :No lo se tal vez lo cree , dado que le hemos preguntado lo mismo .

Spider-man y Spider-girl son aliados ahora y como son hermanos pero pocos lo saben no va a ser tan dificil o si ya que tarde o temprano saldrá a la luz .

Un noche salen de patrulla nocturna a las 22:00 de la noche vieron al lagarto rondando las alcantarillas y lo siguieron sin dudar ni un segundo .

El lagarto se escondió tras de una de las columnas y atacó a los dos héroes Spider-man no pudo escapar de las zarpas del lagarto pero Spider-girl fue rápida en cuanto le esquivó ayudó a su hermano a escapar con éxito y los dos le hicieron frente con decisión .

Primero Maddie/Spider-girl empezó con unas cuantas patadas consecutivas ,que fueron certeras mientras el lagarto retrocedía por estar aturdido los dos le lanzaron unas cuantas telarañas para inmovilizarlo y lo consiguieron .

**Aquí el cuarto capítulo de spider-girl espero que os haya gustado y hasta el **

**próximo . **


	5. las cosas cambian:segunda parte

**Hola a todos los seguidores de spider-girl ,una vez más tenemos aquí un cpítulo de la historia ¿Cuanto va a durar? No va a tener una respuesta exacta vale bueno que os guste.**

Maddie y Peter vuelven cada uno a su casa stisfechos por su trabajo de hoy y desendo que llegue mañana ,por la promesa de Harry de mandarles un e-mail sobre como le va en Europa .

Maddie llega a su cuarto y se estira en la cama quedndose dormida al momemnto al igual que Peter ,ninguno de los dos se espera que el doctor Connors decidirá atacar mientras duermen .

A la mañana siguiente Maddie se despierta con energía para ir al instituto ,en el cmino se encuentra a Gwen y Peter que les dicen que ya les llegó el e-mail de Harry y que dice que probablemente vuelva pronto y ninguno de ellos quiere lo contrrio después de 8 ños sin verle los tres le hechan de menos :

Maddie :Por cierto ¿No os ha dicho nada de si están llegando por allí noticias de la nueva aliada de spider-man?

Peter :Si , ha dicho que le parece que ellos dos se conocen en la vida real.

Maddie :Y tanto .

Peter :Ya lo creo .

Gwen :Bueno a clase ¿Que os toca?

Maddie :Ciencias.

Los tres se van cada uno a su clase ,Maddie y Peter decididos a que al salir iranm de patrulla por muchos deveres que tengan los harán a la noche .

Mientras en OSCORP una misteriosa figura encapuchada ronda los pasillos llamando la atención es El Lagarto que se dipone a robar unos contenidos de OSCORP y usarlos como una nube y plagar a la ciudad entera su único propósito es convertir a toda la ciudad en lagartos como el por su creencia de que los humanos son unas criaturas débiles .

Al salir de clase en las taquillas los chicos se encuentran en la de Peter y hablan un poco sobre la lección y los deveres que tienen para el día siguiente ,cuando se olle un estridente ruído procedente de un pasillo cercano y de este aparece El Lagarto Con decisión de atacar a todos los alumnos si es posible claro después de encargase de Maddie y Peter ,este descubrió que eran ellos después de su encuentro en las alcantarillas :

Maddie :¡Gwen corre rápido!

Gwen sale corriendo con el resto de los alumnos ,Maddie y Peter corren hacia el lagarto el resto de la gente por el miedo no se dan cuenta de que ellos dos le están haciendo frente a la criatura .

Empiezan dándole golpes en conjunto pero parece haber aumentado la dosis y ahor se h hecho más fuerte que la última vez si quería conseguir llegar a su propósito debía hacerse más fuerte y tal y como iva no lo iva a lograr ,aún así Maddie y peter no se ivan a rendir estaban decididos a no rendirse pasara lo que pasara .

Luego en la sala de química el lagarto usó un par de combinaciones químicas como no para defenderse contra los dos que ya llevaban puestos los trajes por precaución de que irrumpiera la policía y los viera normales .

Acabaron en un pasillo estrecho que solo conectaba dos pasillos de taquillas con varias ventanas ,cuando el lagarto con su garras pegó a Maddie y a Peter a la pared por el cuello sin clavar las garras a ninguno de los dos .Hasta que un segundo después Gwen usa uno de los trofeos del instituto para que el lagarto se despiste y los suelte ,con éxito el lagarto al principio la iva a atacar pero Maddie y Peter le roden con una telaraña dejandolo envuelto en el tejido y lo inmovilizan usando más y pegandolo a las paredes .

**Ya hemos terminado el siguiente más o menos avanza mucho las cosas .Espero que os haya gustado . **


	6. Una batalla ganada

**Hola una vez más a todos los seguidores de spider-girl ya sabeis que soy Ana 111 y que este es el capítulo nº6 probablemente os preguntareis que le va a pasar ahora a Maddie a Peter y al lagarto ,pues ahora lo vais a saber .**

Peter coge a Gwen y se acerca a ella :

Peter :Voy a tirarte por la ventana.

Gwen :¡¿Qué?!

Peter coge el trofeo que Gwen usó y lo tira por la ventana ya a posta para que Gwen no se haga daño y rápidamente la tira a ell también lanza una telaraña y la pega a la ventana Gwen está a salvó ,pero el lagarto ha escapado los dos ;Peter y Maddie le siguen el rastro hasta llegar al baño de los profesores concretamente y para disgusto a Maddie el de los hombres .

Se dan cuenta de que para entrar en el instituto rompió uno de los baños y salió del recinto por donde había entrado .Todo esto les lleva a las alcantarillas ,caminan hasta llegar a una especie de laboratorio subterráneo .Encima de una mesa está el plan de Connors ir a OSCORP y usar una de las maquinas para esparcir por la ciudad el líquido que le convirtió en aquella criatura y así su idea de crear un mundo lleno de reptiles se llevaría a cabo .

Le siguen a OSCORP pero por si acaso llaman a Gwen no vaya a ser que haya ido allí :

Maddie :Hola Gwen ¿Donde estás?

Gwen :En OSCORP .

Maddie :¿Qué estás haciendo allí?

Gwen :Estoy preparando un antídoto para su líquido .

Maddie :Justo va hacia allí vete ya nosotros nos ocupamos de esto va a haber gente que va a salir herida intentemos que no pase de eso a que gente muera .

Gwen :Quedan 8 minutos .

Maddie :¿Te vas a quedar ahí después de lo que te he dicho?

Gwen :Sacaré al personal .

Maddie ¡Gwen!

Gwen cuelga el teléfono y presiona el botón que activa la alarma ,toda la gente que para ese momento esta en OSCORP sale con tranquilidad .

El lagarto está trepando por la fachada de la inmensa industria rompe una de las ventanas y entra en OSCORP .

Mientras el capitán de policía y padre de Gwen está en un helicóptero cuando ve a Peter y Maddie poniéndose la máscara desde ahí .

Una vez Gwen consigue extraer el antídoto ya terminado baja al hall de OSCORP para hablar con su padre o entrará y le hará salir de allí :

Gwen :Papá tengo que darle esto a spider-man y a spider-girl .

Capitán :No ya se lo doy yo .

Gwen :Tu no lo entiendes.

Capitán :Si que lo entiendo ,tu novio y tu mejor amiga son un par de rañas humanas lo entiendo .

Gwen le da el bote a su padre con cara de preocupación y sube al coche que le llevará a su casa .

Mientras Peter y Maddie le hacen frente al gigantesco lagarto ,que tiene ya la maquina punto de expulsar la nube cuando irrumpe el capitán les tira el bote que Maddie coge y les hace un gesto de que el se ocupará del lagarto rápidamente los dos trepan hasta la cima de la brra que sujeta en la punta la máquina ,en una plataforma cuando llegan cambian el bote del veneno por el curativo ,con tiempo ya que el monstruo les ataca la nube sale disparada de la máquina y todas las personas incluído el doctor Connors vuelven a ser normales .Cuando el doctor Connors ya tiene forma humana les dice que el capitán está herido .

Los dos corren y ven al padre de Gwen y se nota lo que le ha pasado el lagarto le atravesó la tripa con sus garras pero este ,a duras penas ,sigue consciente:

Peter :Capitán .

Capitán :Habeis sido valientes .Pero solo quiero que me prometáis una cosa .Dejad a Gwen fuera de esto .Prometédmelo .

Los dos se quedan callados un momento luego Peter asiente sabiendo que el tiene razón y que si de verdad Gwen les importa deben protegerla de todos los peligros que correrá ahora que está con ellos .

Al día siguiente es el entierro pero por respeto a esa promesa ninguno de los dos va .

Gwen aparece en casa de Peter para preguntarle por que no han ido y ya adivina que lo último que hizo su padre fue hacerles prometer que se alejarían de ella.

En el instituto los dos llegan tarde a clase ,a una de ellas :

Profesora :Llegan tarde .

Maddie y Peter :No volverá a pasar lo prometemos .

Profesora :No hagan promesas que no puedan cumplir.

Maddie detrás de Gwen :Ya pero esas son las mejores .

Al oír esto Gwen sonríe ligeramente.

**Al fin uno de los malos ha aprendido una lección el doctor Connors est´en la cárcel por cierto vaya cosa .Ya nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo. **


	7. Un nuevo comienzo:primera parte

**Hola chicos y chicas ,la primera aventura de Maddie y Peter ha sido contada levemente pero aún le queda mucho por hacer muchas más batallas por ganar ,una de ellas empieza ahora.**

Spider-man y Spider-girl están por Nueva York haciendo su típica patrulla diaria ,hace un día soleado y hoy se gradúan en el insti :

Spider-man :¿Que tienes hoy para nosotros Nueva York?

Mientras decía esto usan una telaraña para hacer una pirueta en el aire y mientras van cayendo con control a unos 80 metros sobre el suelo oyen al helicóptero que esta volando a su lado la noticia que esperaban ,un camión de OSCORP con contenidos explosivos ha sido robado ,ahora mismo está en la primera con Bradway ,ellos dos se dirijen hacia allí con decisión ,lanzan otra telaraña y hechan las piernas hacia arriba como si hicieran el pino en el aire y luego saltan dan unas vueltas en el sitio y caen otra vez ,al llegar ven el camión del que hablaba la radio de la policía y van allí ,tocan a la ventanilla y el ladrón la abre :

Spider-girl :Hola ¿señor delincuente?Si somos spider-girl y spider-man puedes llamarnos cabezas de red o lo que quiera pero no nos llame tarde para cenar ¿lo pilla? .

El ladró intenta golpearla fallidamente y sigue conduciendo los dos ya están en el capó del cmión impidiendo ver al ladrón cuando Spider-man asoma la cabeza por la ventanilla mientras spider-girl va hacia las puertas para entrar en la cámara del camión y poner a salvo los botes de explosivos aun que ya por el miedo otros ladrones cundo se dan cuenta de que estan los dos salen corriendo abriendo así bruscamente la puerta y los botes saltan por toda la plataforma :

Spider-girl :**(colgada del techo del camión)**No ,ven aqui ,ven aqui ,ven con mamá .

Cuando logra cogerlos todos da un suspiro de alivio ,hast que se le cae uno de nuevo :

Spider-girl :¡Oh venga ya!

Los que aún tiene en la mano los lanza por el aire y los deja colgdos a un farola con una telaraña cuando los ve seguros va a por el ú coge en la mitad de un carril en la carretera pero un coche la coge y se pega al parachoques cuando le suen el movil ,Gwen como no :

Maddie :Si Gwen lo siento no nos sonó el despertdor ,estamos colgdos en un atasco .

Gwen .Es el peor momento esto ya ha empezado .

Maddie :Ya .

Gwen :¿Donde estáis ?

Maddie :En la primera con Bradway , segunda ,tercera ,estamos en cinco minutos diez máximo .

Gwen :¿Eso son sirenas ?

Maddie :**(Luego de una pausa)**No

Gwen :**(Con cada vez un tono más grave)**Maddie .

Maddie :No

Gwen :Maddie .

Maddie :No son sirenas ,no...

Maddie es incapaz de continuar ,está viendo en uno de los coches de la policía al pdre de Gwen por sentirse culpable al no estar cumplindo la promesa que le hizo a su padre .

Gwen :¿Hola?

Maddie :Enseguida llego.

Maddie cuelga el telefono y Gwen se queda con el pero en la boca ,cundo la llaman para su discurso .

Gwen sube al escenario y le da la mano a los profesores y al director :

Gwen :Buenos días estimado profesorado y familiares de mis compañeros graduados ,es un honor estar hoy aqui arriba...

Spider-girl tira el bote con una telaraña a una farola y para un camión que estaba punto de caer encima de un hombre y una niña .

Gwen :Se que creemos que somos inmortales y hay que sentirse así ;No estamos graduando .

Spider-man da un salto junto Spider-girl para esquivar las balas que el ladrón les lanza .

Gwen :Pero al igual que el instituto lo que hace que la vida sea tan valiosa es que no dura siempre ,lo que la hace tan preciada es que acaba,yo lo se muy bien .

Los dos héroes con una telraña le quitan el bote que el ladrón robó y la pistola pegan sus manos cruzandolas a las fachadas de dos edificios y le bajan los pantalones :

Spider-man :Bonitos gallumbos .

Gwen :Digo esto precisamente hoy ,para recordarnos que el tiempo es una suerte...

Ladrón :Esto no es final spiders .

Spider-girl mueve el bote en señl de "ahora" y la pistola del ladrón le cae a este en la cabeza.

Gwen :Por eso no malgasteis el tiempo admirando la vida de los demás haced que la vuestra cuente para algo ,luchad por lo que os importa ,incluso si nos quedamos cortos hay mejor forma de vivir .

Spider-man y Spider-girl llegan al insti con las mochilas en la mano y oyen como poco a poco van llamando a más de su clase y oyen el nombre de Peter cuando casi están listo pero el tiene aún puesta la máscara :

Director :Peter Park...

En ese preciso instante entra Peter le da la mano a todos y luego besa a Gwen en publico y Maddie les mira con cara de que su hermano no tiene remedio ,cuando la llaman a ella :

Director :Maddie Parker .

Maddie entra y le da la mano a todos luego se va con el grupo .

**Este capítulo ha terminado vale ,no se si en fanfiction se presenta corto o larguísimo pero es que en esta historia quiero hacer capítulos en condiciones .**


	8. un nuevo comienzo:segunda parte

**Bueno en el capítulo anterior ya empezó una aventura nueva de Spider-girl pero no es ni el principio aún tienen mucho por delante .**

May :**(Aún nerviosa por su tardanza)**Volvedlo a hacer ,ay por poco salgo yo misma Peter por dios .

Peter :Nos hubiera encantado verlo habriamos flipado ,no ,la foto es para esto .

Los dos enseñan sus recientemente entregados diplomas a la cámara fotografica de la tía May.

May :Estoy tan orgullosa de vosotros ,se que es más o menos lo que vuestro tí Ben os diría .

Maddie :Si eso y :Venga chavales se acabo la fiesta te-teneis ir al trabajo.

May :No sería :No sigais sin más el camino haced vuestro propio sendero .

Peter nombra a un señor que dice ser autor de semejante frase hecha .

May :No

Maddie :¿Como que no?

May :Dijo que se lo había inventado .

Los tres se ríen :

May :Pues si que habeis aprendido algo.

Gwen va hacia ellos :

May :Venga chicos foto de grupo ,decid ,lui.

Los tres :Luiiiiiiiii .

La tía May los dej solos y se va a hablar un momento con la familia de Gwen .

Gwen :**(una vez totalmente solos )**Vuestro ,vuestro atasco de tráfico ha tenido algo que ver con la mafia rusa y con metrayetas,por un casual ,¿Por que no me lo has dicho Maddie ?

Mddie :Por que no ,ivas a dar tu discurso y no quería ...

Madre de Gwen :Gwen cariño ,foto de familia .

Gwen :Ya voy .Esta noche voy a ir a cenar con ellos ¿venis?

Peter:No nos lo perderíamos por nada .

Gwen se despide y se va con su mdre y su hermanos ,mientras Peter y Maddie están viendo al padre de Gwen y recuerdan lo que les dijo .

Madre de Gwen :Chicos os venis .

Maddie :Tenemos que buscar a nuestra tía pero ,nos vemos luego .

En el cuarto de Maddie que ctualmente vive con la tía May y con Peter ,el le hablaba de que había conocido a uno que trabajaba en OSCORP por si ella le conocía :

Maddie :¿Cual es su nombre?

Peter :Max Dillon

Maddie :Si es un tipo que trabaja como ingeniero electrico el repra los fallos de la empresa y diseñó la red electrica nueva de la ciudad , pero le robaron el diseño y el historial de las reparaciones nueva que hicieron para saber quien se ocupa de las tareas no le tiene ,lo ignoran y todo el buen trabajo que el hace se lo roban .

Peter :Por eso me dijo que el era un donnadie .

Maddie :¿Te dijo eso?

Peter :Si eso.

Los dos siguen hablando durante un rato sobre el y luego Peter se va su cuarto .

Justo Max debe encargarse de un fallo electrico del sector 32 en OSCORP hoy es su cumpleaños y sube por la escalera penoso por sus horas extra y la forma del resto de los empleados de burlarse de el .

**Aquí el octavo capítulo es y mi hirtoria más larg y eso que estoy hciendo cpítulos más largos.**


	9. El pasado en el presente:primera parte

**Hola ,este es el noveno capítulo de Spider-girl y las cosas están ya avanzando como es evidente puede que yo este usando las dos primeras películas de the amazing spider-man pero voy a basarme en usar a los villanos poco a poco en cada aventura uno distinto .**

Max sube las escaleras a la siguiente planta de la zona electrica y divisa el fallo nada más llegar a su destino ,llama por telefono pra que corten la corriente en lugar donde esta por precaución :

Max :Si ,hola mira ¿Podemos apagar la corriente en el sector 32 por favor?

"Olvidalo"

Max :Como que no estoy aqui y es peligroso .

"Lo siento Max"

Max :Pero...

Max suspira y le dice al monitor que presenta a una mujer de pelo corto y castaño claro ,un avatar que funciona como un ordenador por las ondas sonoras ,solo hace falta dictarle ls ordenes y las cumple de inmediato :

Max :¿Cantarás cumpleaños feliz para mi?Tndré que cantarmela yo mismo ,es de locos .

El monitor presenta a la vista muchos fallos y dificultad para la vista de este ,mientras Mx canta la canción une dos tubos electricos y durante unos segundos no hay rección pero Max recibe una descarga electrica y cae a un tanque lleno de anguilas electricas modificadas genéticamente ,que le van mordiendo por todo el cuerpo y la piuel del ingeniero poco a poco va poniendose azul y se acava componiendo de electricidad de ese tono ,hasta que le tanque explota y se ve al hombre envuelto en un manto blanco de un materialo parecido a la piedra pero solo al ojo humano .

Mientras tanto Peter y Maddie están en OSCORP en diferentes sitios claro Maddie en el laboratorio y Peter en una mesa con un ordenador para poder enviarle J. una foto para el Daily Bugle cuando ven en la telivisión que ponen en OSCORP que Norman Osborn a muerto :

"Esto acaba de llegar Norman Osborn el legendario fundador de industrias OSCORP ,ha muerto ,el patrimonio Osborn lo ha confirmado,este tuvo un único hijo ,Harry Osborn, heredero universal de industrias OSCORP"

Maddie :Harry

Peter :Harry

Al acabar de trabajar Maddie va a la sede de OSCORP Peter no va ya que no puede tiene mucho trabajo y no le da tiempo pero ya hablará con el .

Donald :Harry ,OSCORP ha sufrido una rigurosa investigación del doctor Connors y su abuso de coordiencia .

Harry :Así que la gente está cabreada por que intentó convertirles a todos en lagartos , gigantes.

Donald :Debido a eso ,hemos decidido destruir las arañas para restaurar la confianza y persona .

Harry :Ahh ,reconozco el estilo Osborn ,si vemos que algo nos resulta inconveniente nos deshacemos de ello verdad.

Donald :Es muy probable que ahora te investiguen a ti .

Harry :No ya ,un crío de 20 años ,una compañía multimillonaria ,¿En que pensaba papá?A ver ¿ustedes son avogados no?Seguro que al final alguien devió de cuestionarse su cordura,alguien tendría que haber pensado en que legalmente lo incapacitaran eso habría hecho esta conversación más facil .

Donald :Harry...

Harry :Es señor Osborn ,no somos amigos .

Dicho esto uno de los sirvientes le v a decir a Harry que Maddie ha llegado :

Harry :Felicia quiero ver los archivos de esta lista ,todos y cada uno .

Se levanta y el sirviente le guía hasta el hall donde le espera Maddie :

Harry :Maddie.

Maddie mira hacia atras ya que estaba a punto de irse por los nervios de que estuviera molestando o no :

Harry :Es como ver un fantasma .

Maddie :Hola Harry .

Harry :Que pasada ,¿Cuanto...?10 años

Maddie :8 pero casi aciertas .

Harry :¿Que pasa?

Maddie :He visto las noticias ,lo de tu padre y quería venir a verte ,como estabas .

Harry :Ya ,estoy bien ,tengo una reunión .

Maddie :Lo siento no quería molestar .Siento lo de tu padre .

Harry se queda quieto un momento además de callado pero :

Harry :Ahora ya no hay nda que impresione más que tu altura .

Maddie y Harry se ríen l mismo tiempo:

Maddie :Ahí estás ;Ahí estas .¿Tu te sigues peinando con el secador cada día?

Harry :Hum ,veras ,mientras uno de mis sirvientes sujeta el secador yo me dedico a ir manejando el peine vale osea que aún soy totalmente diferente .

Maddie :**(Riendose de forma que apenas se le oye)**Que idiota .

Maddie subió las escaleras hasta donde estaba Harry y los dos se abrazaron.

Al rato estaban caminando los dos en un de parque al lado del río :

Harry :Cuando me gradué fuí a Brasil y Europa sabes fuí a Europa .

Maddie :Te vi .

Harry :¿Como que me viste?

Maddie :Saliste en una revista con una supermodelo francesa .¿Te suena de algo?

Harry :Si **(Riendose un poco)**

Maddie se ríe bastante más que el :

Harry :Todo ese rollo de las modelos es tan agotador .

Maddie :Me lo dices a mi que tuve que estar haciendole sus tareas a una tres días enteros, estaba buscando a una chica que le acompañara durante unos días para cantar pero a la gente el video de prueba que colgó en internet no le gustó y me pidió a mi que cantara por ella por que el mio había tenido más exito de lo que yo creía y nos parecíamos ,que si nos ves vestidas igual no nos reconoces .

Harry :Yo te conozco a ti y no necesito el aspecto ni nada para reconocerte te conozco de toda la vida .

Maddie sonríe :

Harry :¿Algún chico?Digo después de que cortáramos .

Maddie :No .

Harry :¿No te importó verme en la revista con ella?

Maddie :Fué dos meses después no lo tenía muy superado .

Harry :Y entonces ¿Por que cortaste conmigo?

Maddie :Si te lo pudiera contar lo entenderías pero no puedo .

Harry :A veces resultas tan enigmática .

Maddie :Lo se ,pero no le veo nada de malo solo que me hace demasiado interesante .

Harry la mira con cara de risa ligera .

**Este capítulo ha terminado y si os preguntábais cuando iva a aparecer Harry ya lo sabeis capítulo 9.**


	10. El pasado en el presente:segunda parte

**Ya veis esta ahora mismo es mi historia más larga ,será por que adoro spider-man y lo tengo todo planeado , bueno , gran parte .**

Maddie y Harry bajan al río y hablan un poco sobre otras cosas :

Harry :Cuando mi padre me mandó lejos intenté olvidar todo lo relativo a este lugar ,eso también te incluía a ti .

Maddie :No tienes que darme explicaciones ,nos dejaron tirados .

Harry hace una pausa pensando si devería preguntarle algo y lo suelta :

Harry :¿Llegaste a saber por que se fueron tus padres?¿O quien es tu hermano?

Maddie sabe que OSCORP les está vigilando ,oye la camara del coche aparcado así que no le dice lo de Peter :

Maddie :Mi padre dejó una cartera ,solo tengo una cartera llena de chorradas .Da igual ahora y paso de pensar en ello .

Harry :Bueno es mejor no npensar demaisado en el pasado .

Maddie :Ya en eso no te quito para nada razón .

Harry :Tu sabrás lo de spider-girl ,como no .

Maddie :Claro .

Harry :Mi padre pensaba que ella era una fraude pero yo considero que hace el trabajo duro .

Maddie :La verdad yo la conozco .

Harry :¿En serio?

Maddie :Si es amiga mia pero me pidio que no se lo contara a nadie .

Harry :Luego no pregunto .

Los dos están hablando hasta tarde cuando Maddie le invita a ir a su casa pero son que Peter se entere :

Harry :¿Sabes por que está cabreado conmigo?

Maddie :No simplemente me dijo que no quería venir no lo entiendo .

Harry :Tengo que intentar hablar con el cuando me fuí estaba todo bien .

Maddie :Vale pero te aconsejo sin dar explicaciones ,que tengas cuidado con su caracter .

A Harry le pareció rara la advertencia de la joven pero entró en el curto sin darle muchas vueltas :

Peter :¿Quien te ha dejado entrar?

Harry :Maddie pero no te enfades con ella ,solo quiero saber por que te has enfadado ,yo vine algo ilusionado por volver a veros a todos ,no buscando problemas .

Peter :Si de verdad hubieras venido en son de paz no hubieras intentado cargarte a Gwen .

Mddie escuchando desde detras de la puerta se estaba quedando atónit ,no sabía a quien creer:

Harry :Yo no he venido ni me he acercado a Nueva York desde que me fuí .

Peter :Ya harry como esperas que te crea .

Gwen va a entrar en la habitación de Peter cuando oye el jaleo ,Maddie ya no le para sabiendo que con eso Gwen no iva a entrar de ninguna manera ,escucha con Madie :

Harry :Te juro que no tuve nada que ver con Gwen ,ni siquiera se quien es .

Gwen :(Entrando en la habitación sin contenerse)¡Ya basta Peter!

Maddie también entra :

Peter :Mira que te dije que lo estaba evitando ...

Harry :¡Peter ella no tiene culpa de nada !

Peter :Si la tiene .

Gwen :No ,la culpa es mía ,Peter te lo tuve que haber explicado mejor .

Peter :¿El que?

Gwen :Pues no otra cosa que Harry no es el que me tiró por la ventana ;Me caí.

En realidad Gwen había mentido ,solo que Maddie no tardó en decir por ella la verdad :

Maddie :Gwen no mientas más ;Soy yo Esprit .

Peter y Harry :¡¿Que?!

Maddie sale sin decir nada cansada de la forma de defenderla de Gwen :

Gwen :Maddie espera .

Harry sale detras de las dos ,y Peter un minuto después .En la calle al salir los tres no ven a Maddie ,en el suelo lo tienen complicado ya que más arriba ,Maddie está sentada en una mitad de arco que sale de un edificio ,como tantos otros mirando para abajo ,luego al frente y empieza a llorar un poco .

**Vaya momento tan dificil ,pero es lo divertido cuando se arregla más solo que como se arregla va a llevar unos cuantos capítulos . **


	11. El pasado en el presente:tercera parte

**Aquí empieza el capítulo numero once de spider-girl ya veis que la cosa se ha complicado muchísimo con lo de Esprit ,Harry sin poder decir palabra ,Gwen estresada y Peter decepcionado .**

Maddie está aún llorando en el tejado plano del edificio pero no demasiado ,Harry ,Gwen y Peter siguen buscándola ,es de noche ,concretamente las 22:00 ,Harry se imagina a donde ha ido y sin que los dos le vean se va al mismo tejado donde ella está :

Harry :(Dispuesto a comprenderla)¿Por que no me lo dijiste ,y por que lo hiciste?

Maddie :No te lo dije no por otro motivo ,que por que tenía miedo me sigues gustando y si quiero conseguir algo ...

Harry :(Al momento)No lo ivas a conseguir así .

Maddie se seca un poco la cara antes de que Harry continúe :

Harry :(Sentandose su lado)Tu también me sigues gustando y por mi lo intentamos pero no ivas a conseguir nada mintiendome y se que sabías que me iva a enterar de todo .

Maddie :Ya pero no así .

Harry :Como fuera ,tarde o temprano.

Harry la rodea con el brazo y la arrima a el .

Pasado un rto los dos llegan a la casa de peter ,este y Gwen les estaban esperando allí :

Gwen :Por fin habeis llegado .

Las cosas se solucionaron y le guste a Mddie o no ,no puede evitar el pasado ni tampoco el destino ,ni ahora ni nunca .

Al día siguiente en OSCORP Maddie está continuando el proyecto del doctor Connors Harry ha conseguido convencer a los de la sede de OSCORP para que permitan reabrirlo .Introduce un formula en el ordenador cuando comprende que hay una manera distinta y más sencilla de conseguir lo que durante 16 años su padre y varios de sus compañeros intentaron conseguir .

Abrió otros archivos del ordenador cuando le llego e-mail diciendo que tenía un importante y largo proyecto ,Maddie sabía la importancia que tenía y se puso a ello en el momento que supo lo que tenía que hacer y el tiempo que tenía .Había pasado un día entero y aún tenía hecha milagrosamente la mitad .Harry la fue a ver :

Harry :Maddie tranquila ya adelanto yo un poco pero vete a casa llevas aquí todo el día .

Maddie :No esto es mi trabajo ...

Harry :No pasa nada por que te ayude si hasta te veo pálida .

Maddie :No me encuentro mal ,¡Ay!

Maddie se puso la mano en la frente , y se dió cuenta de que Harry estaba en lo cierto ,estaba enferma .

Harry :(La abraza ,y le dice)Vete a casa ya .

Al final Maddie le hizo caso solo al final ya que se quedó con el y fueron los dos juntos Y Harry como estaba preocupado se quedó con Maddie a dormir con ella ella se duerme primero y Harry se va al salón a terminar el trabajo hasta que lo termina no se queda dormido el también .

Al día siguiente los dos se despiertan agradecidos de que sea Sabado desayunan ,y se marchan a dar una vuelta.

Lo que les aprece raro es que no ven a paeter ni a Gwen en todo el día ,les llaman y no contestan ,cuando ,en la casa de Harry ven en las noticias que un misterioso individuo ha aparecido en Times Square ,al enterarse Maddie va corriendo a su cuarto a por el traje y se lo pone ,con las prisas sale a la calle sin la máscara puesta y se la pone a todo correr .Harry al momento que Maddie termina de ponerse la máscara sale a la calle :

Maddie :Tengo que irme .

Harry :Voy contigo .

Maddie :Harry ,tu no vienes .

Harry :Si que voy .

Maddie :Es muy peligroso .

Harry :Conozco a ese tipo se lo que le ha pasado y puedo ser muy útil .

Maddie :Aún así .

Harry :¡Voy contigo!

Harry sigue hablando ,isiste en ir con ella pero Maddie es más cabezona que el y más pícara :

Maddie :(Tapandole la boca)Vale,vale vienes conmigo ,cierra el capó de ese coche.

Un coche de por allí cerca tenía el capó abierto y Harry le obedeció sin saber por que ,cuando tiene la mano a punto de abjarlo Maddie le pega su mano al capó con una telaraña :

Maddie :Lo siento ,te quiero ,no me odies .

Harry :¡Maddie!

Al decir esto se tapa la boca recordando que esto no devería haberlo dicho ,pero a ella le da igual y con una telraña se v lejos hcia su destino ,teniendo aún el misterioso dolor de cabeza que tan derrepente le viene de vez en cuando .

Al llegar su irreconocible hermano est´en el suelo consciente pero debil ,Spider-girl le lanza al misterioso hombre envuelto en rayos una telaraña a la mano como aviso de que está ahí y para que le deje en paz hasta que consiga recuperarse ,este le responde haciendo que su electricidad corra por el robusto hilo y llegue a ella a una velocidad inesquibable .

**Bueno el capítulo ha tardado un poco pero es largo ,o eso creo .Ya ha aparecido el villano que todos esperabamos solo hacen falta unos capítulos para que esten todos los de esta aventura, ¿Que si hay más de uno? Uno más temporal.**


	12. No puede ser peor:primera parte

**Bueno chicos ,continuamos donde lo dejamos ,la pelea entre nuestros dos héroes en Times Square y el misterioso atacante .**

Cuando los rayos llegan al lanzatelarañas de Spider-girl impulsan a la joven a un coche de la policía se golpea la espalda y cae al suelo ,la diferencia es que a Maddie le duele 20 veces más d elo que le suelen doler esos golpes ,aún así se levanta y se acerca al misterisos hombre de electricidad azul que al estar enfadado se trazaban una lineas en conjunto rojas por todo su cuerpo ,solo se veían en la cara ya que llebaba una sudadera negra con la capucha puesta unos tenis del mismo estilo y unos vaqueros de forma que solo estaban visibles las manos y la cara .Una vez más le lanza electricidad y Spider-girl da una voltereta en el aire ,posando un momento las manos en el coche de policía de form que lo levanta al aire por la forma que tienen sus manos de pegarse a las cosas ,uno de sus lanzatelarañas está roto por la electricidad el otro está bien ,fué justo en ese momento en el que llega Harry y mira lo que ocurre ,spider-man ya está recuperado de los atques ,aún así ,lo que pase ahora está todo en manos de Maddie ,esta ,pone la mano izquierda en el lanzatelarañas de forma que la que lanzase divide y detiene el coche de policía da un salto y lanza otras dos a ls manos de dos personas a los dos lados de una escalera y les desvía la mano que iva hacia el psamanos para que no reciban una descarga elctrica ,se posa en el ultimo peldaño y todo el mundo es evacuado de allí ,mientras el hombre sigue atacando Spider-girl coge una manguera de los bomberos y con ayuda del resto le da una ducha al que se hace llamar ELECTRO .

Cuando Maddie vuelve a casa,está muy debil pero aún así va a OSCORP para ver si allí hay algo que le pueda decir que le ocurre ,efectivamente ,descubre algo que no será un buen golpe para Gwen ,Peter y el más fuerte :Harry .

Por ello esa misma tarde decide llamar solo a Gwen ,hasta que se solucione no se lo va a decir a nadie más :

Gwen :Precías preocupada cuando me llamaste ,¿Que te pasa?

Maddie :Esa pregunta te la puede contestar este mismo video .

Maddie le muestra una de las investigaciones de Richard Parker y de Norman Osborn con alguna que otra intervención del doctor Connors :

Gwen :Este video ,quiere decir ...

Maddie :Aún no lo has entendido ,estoy perdiendo mis poderes aracnidos.

Gwen no lo entiende como ella :

Maddie :Me muero .

Gwen no se quiere creer :

Gwen¿Bueno y por que me lo dices a mi?Si alguno de los cuatro sabe más sobre ciencias desde luego no soy yo .

Maddie :Tu tienes la acreditación actualizada de forma que te permite entrar en cualquier sala de OSCORP pero lo más importante es que eres la única empleada que puede entrar también en la sala de concentración de experimentos de OSCORP lo que te pido es que entres allí y me traigas el veneno de las arañas .

Gwen se nagaba temía que ese veneno pudier matarla por lo que sabía era posible .

Maddie a pesar de todo se fue de la sala un rato despues de que se marchara Gwen ,el problema es que en el ascensor se encontro con Harry :

Harry :Vaya que casualidad no me esperaba verte aquí ¿Estas mejor?

Maddie no contesta ,los dos se quedan callados hasta que :

Harry :(Le pone la mano al lado del ojo por una herida que le ve)¿Que te ha pasado en la cara?

Harry se lleva la mano a la boca con lo fría que le nota ,a Maddie le entra el pánico y tiene la suerte de que es en ese preciso instante que se abre la puerta y sale de allí todo lo deprisa que puede pero Harry al sigue :

Harry :(Una vez en el hall)¡Maddie!Espera por favor (le pone la mano en el hombro y la para)Dime la verdad¿Que te ha pasado?.Por favor .

Maddie empieza a llorar un poco por la presión de no poder contarle nada a Harry,pero el la abraza y ya no puede aguantar ,le lleva a un cuarto de mantenimiento en el que se lo cuenta todo cada vez llorando más :

Maddie :Me muero ,no se que hacer lo he intentado he hablado con Gwen y dice que no me puede ayudar .

Harry :(abrazandola otra vez)Tranquila ,te prometo que encontraremos la manera de curarte ,no te dejaré morir.

Un vez más después de hber vuelto con el ,Maddie es capaz de recoradr como le cuidó Harry ,incluso antes de la primera vez que empezaron a salir ,cuando eran amigos .

**Pues si ,este es otro capítulo en el que se muestra el romance de la historia y es el º12 ,hasta el 13.**


	13. No puede ser peor:segunda parte

**Ya es el capítulo nº 13 de spider-girl ,emepezé hace tan poco ,ahora mismo es mi historia más larga .**

Maddie :No has cambiado nada .

Harry :¿Eso es bueno?

Maddie :Ni te lo imaginas .

Harry :La verdad es que tu tampoco has cambiado .

Lo dos se ríen y salen de OSCORP pero ,cuando Harry llega a su casa usa un chip que le dió su padre la última vez que se vieron antes de morir ,recuerda que encontró una vez un archivo que mencionaba a Maddie pero Mendel entró y no pudo verlo ,esta vez pudo y lo vió la forma de hacer que Maddie recuperara sus poderes su padre hbía pensado en la posibilidad de que pasara todo eso y tambien en que si ocurría su curiosa hija iría a OSCORP ,su padre tiempo atrás en resumen se había planteado toda la sucesiva reacción en cadena .

Por la tarde Harry le dijo ,sobre Roosvelt :

Maddie :¿El presidente americano?

Harry :Justo el ,aquí pone sobre su antigua estación de tren ,tu padre ha dejado muchos videos sobre su investigación por si te ocurría esto .

Maddie lo mira y siguen hablando :

Maddie :Entonces voy a ir ¿vienes conmigo?

Harry :Que pregunta mas tonta ,pues claro que voy contigo .

Los dos van por el tunel que solo existía para ese mismo tren ,Maddie sospechaba que el tren tenía algo que ver con unas monedas que había encontrado en la calculadora de su padre al romperla ,efectivamente ,cuando encontraron el mismo lado del tunel en el que slía el tren de la foto no vieron la locomotora ,hasta que Maddie vió una máquina que parecía ,una abertura ,hecha a posta para meter las monedas ,al meterla ,no pasó nada al principio pero le dio con el pie y el tren surgió del suelo poco a poco ,se encendieron las luces y la puerta se abrió .Los dos entraron y vieron un ordenador que estaba aún encendido Harry se sentó en la silla y lo puso en marcha ,Maddie fue al vagón de al lado y ,observó los frascos etiquetados con la función de su contenido :

Harry :Maddie ,tienes que ver esto .

Maddie va al vagón principal de nuevo y ve con Harry un video que es justo lo que necesitan .

En OSCORP ,la sal de las arañs es su único y exclusivo destino ,han descubierto que la picadura de otra araña es la única solución ,por desgracia un grupo de vigilantes que se habían enterado de todo ,y no quería que Maddie pasara esa :

Mendel :¿A donde te crees que vas?

Maddie :(intentando pasar fallidamente)A inspeccionar las arañas .

Mendel :Con el permiso de...

Maddie :Harry .

Mendel :el no es quien de darte autorización para esto .

Maddie :Es el presidente de OSCORP .

Mendel no le deja pasar de ninguna manera y Maddie se tiene que ir definitivamente ,por la amenaza de este de llamar a seguridad .

Al rato ve en la tele del ascensor que hay un ataque en la central electrica de la ciudad y ella sabe que aún que no puede ayudar Spider-Girl puede ayudar Maddie .

Va a la central y ve a Peter :

Peter :Que hces aquí así ,no puedes luchar .

Maddie :¿Quien te lo ha dicho?

Peter :Gwen .

Maddie :Arg .

**Ya veis ,las cosas a Maddie no le pueden ir peor el siguiente es un capítulo especial.**


	14. No puede ser peor:tercera parte

**Lo dejamos en que Maddie quiere ayudar a Peter con electro pero el no le deja y que este es un capítulo especial ,¿por que? bueno tiene su gracia que en este capítulo las cosas os van a parecer que no tienen sentido pero lo va a acabar teniendo solo necesito dos o tres capítulos. **

Maddie :Da igual te voy a ayudar lo quieras o no .

Peter :No te tienes que ir de aquí esto es de locos .

Maddie :Nadie toma mis decisiones por mi vale ,nadie ,esta es mi dcisión ,mia.¿Como lo detenemos?

Peter :Funciona como una batería y ¿que pasa si sobrecargas una batería?

Maddie :Que explota.

Peter :Justo eso .

Maddie :Usaremos su poder contra el perfecto.

Peter :Cuando yo te diga que conectes la red ,tu la conectas vale ,pase lo que pase (Agarrando a Maddie sabiendo que si no insiste no le hará caso)Pase lo que pase .

Spider-man sigue combatiendo contrael haciendo acrobacias en el aire como distracción y lanzndole telarañas de vez en cuando ,hasta que Maddie está preparada ,el une dos telarañas de forma que dos conductos ya se pueden pasar la elcetricidad y le da la señal a Maddie ,esta activa el mecanismo y un rayo de electricidad inmoviliz a Electro hasta que este exoplota a ojos de los dos ,y la elctricidad vuelve a abastecer a los habitantes de la ciudad .Maddie baja y Peter corre a su encuentro :

Peter :Toma esto .

Maddie :Uno de tus lanzatelarañas .

Peter :Solo me queda una en ese pero apuesto a que la vas a necesitar .

Justo en ese moemnto llega Gwen y les pregunta si están bien y en cuanto le contestan una figura que se desliza por el aire en una peculiar tabla ,que pone ante spider-man y cuando ve a las dos chicas tras el se da cuenta cada uno de quien es el ,y el de quien ha sido spider-man todo este tiempo :

? :Peter .Así que cuando decías que spider-man decía que no ,querías decir que tu decías que no .

Spider-man :Harry ,¿Que has hecho?

Duende :Lo que tu me has obligado a hacer .

Spider-man :Intentaba protegerte .

Duende :No ,tu eras mi amigo ,y el único que me ha traicionado .

Maddie ,no quería creer que Harry fuera el duende :

Duende :Tu no le das esperanza a la gente ,no has ayudado atu hermana ni tan siquiera ,ahora yo te voy a quitar la tuya .

Primero deja inmovil a spider-man y luego se lleva a gwen a lo alto del reloj que tiene la central cuyo techo se compone de ventanas Pero es Maddie la que,a duras penas,llega a ese mismo techo :

Maddie :Harry ,tu no eres así por favor suletala .

Harry por lo de la perdida de poderes de Maddie no le quiere dar mucho la lata pero :

Duende :Vale .

La tira estaba con ella a unos diez metros del tejado ,y Maddie salta todo lo alto que puede ,coje a Gwen ,rompeel techo con la espalda y cuando se da cuenta de que de allí al suelo hay sesenta metros y ni una sola plataforma ni nada en lo que puedan aterrizar Maddie lanza la telaraña a Gwen y la agarra a lo que queda del techo pero ella cae ,Peter cuando las ve se tira y lanza otra de las suyas ,y casi en el suelo esta la coje el se agarra a una barra de metal que sale de la pred ,la telaraña se estira ,y Maddie choca contra el suelo con l espalda y vuelve al aire .Harry ve que no reacciona ,coje a Gwen otra vez y la lleva al suelo los tres sueltan a Mddie tambien y comprueban que no reacciona a nada :

Gwen :Está ...

Peter :Maddie ,no ,por favor .

Harry la coje :

Harry :Maddie ,sigue conmigo por favor .

Los tres empiezan a llorar :

Harry :Es todo culpa mía .Lo siento .

Hasta que oyen un ruído raro fuera y Peter la lleva a un escondite hasta que vuelvan de mirar que es ,no es nada ,cuando vuelve ella ha desaparecido .

**Os dije que os iva a entrar en la cabeza ¿Que que va a pasar ahora?Tendréis que continuar leyendo la historia para saberlo ,ya que este lo cuelgo pero el siguiente ,para los que esten leyendo este capítulo cuando aún es el último ,enseguida .**


	15. Todo mejora:primera parte

**Ya se que como dije esto no tiene mucho sentido pero es lo que hay de momento .**

Gwen :¿Donde la has metido Peter?

Peter :Os juro que la dejé aquí no ha podido desaparecer .

Los dos discutieron mientras Harry se lamentaba para si .

Al llegar cada uno a su casa ,no diejron anda a nadie de lo ocurrido ,ni a la tía May .

Mientras una joven anda desorientada y a duras penas por los callejones de Nueva York en busca de una sola persona ,cada vez con más fuerza y la vista mejor hasta estar del todo recuperada.

Al día siguiente en OSCORP :

Peter :Hola .

Harry :Me sorprende que siquiera me saludes depués de todo ,me agrada ,pero me sorprende .

Peter :Digamos que en estos momentos que ha muerto mi hermana no soy capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no sea en ella .

Harry :¿Erais hermanos?

Peter :Solo soy capaz de pensar en lo último que me dijo ."Nadie toma mis decisiones por mi"

Harry :Yo no soy capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no sea ella ,exactamente igual que tu ,en la cara que puso cuando descubrió quien era ,pero ahora voy a ser ayudante de spider-man ,no quiero que la gente pase por lo mismo que estoy pasando yo ahora .

Peter :Ya .

Harry :Solo se que nadie jamas podra ocupar su puesto para nadie ,y menos para mi .

Peter :¿Que crees que pasó para que no apareciera?

Harry :No lo se pero lo averiguaré.

Peter :Diste un gran cambio .Quiero decir de odio para matar a Gwen a llorar por Maddie .

Harry :Es exactamente igual el paso que darías tu de querer matar a Maddie a llorar por Gwen.

Peter no puede contrariarle ,dicho esto Harry se marcha .

Esa misma tarde en las noticias sale que un hombre se había fugado de la carcel y se había aliado con un grupo de villanos aún anónimos ,cobrando así una armadura metálica y que se hcía llamar Rhino ,por la oportunidad que en aquello veía Harry de empezar a reparar sus errores se puso de nuevo el mismo traje que había llevado ,y el Duende verde se había pasado al lado de los buenos .

Al reunirse en el lugar de los crimenes todavía en suceso atacaron sin dudarlo ,como de costumbre y como estilo de spider-man sin plan fijo ,spider-man todavía no comprende por que pero últimamente simpre lo tumban y lo dejan inmovil ,etsa evz inconsciente , Harry fue el siguiente pero a el lo dejo tumbado y le lanzo un coche de policía ,afortunadamente la misteriosa joven de los callejones salto al aire lto dió unas volteretas y paro el coche ,agarrandolo como si nada solo dijo una cosa :

? :Menos mal que los polis no montan a caballo .

Harry la mira y ante su vista se queda con una sonrisa en la cara ,ante su perplejidad lo único que hizo esta a continuación es levantarlo y el sin saber que hacer ,pensando que tan solo es una visión ,donde nadie los ve .

**Bueno yo creo que es bastante evidente quien es ella pero para los que piensen que es imposible no digo nada .**


	16. Todo mejora:segunda parte

**Si aún no sabeis quien es es lo primero que vais a leer aquí ,bueno ,lo tercero **

**.**

Harry :Maddie .

Maddie :¿Me hechabas de menos?

Harry :No esto no puede ser real imposible .

Maddie :Compruebalo tu .

Maddie le besa ,el le pone las manos en la cara y ella está también encojida

Harry :Es increíble que nadie esté cabreado conmigo es que ni Gwen ,es preferible por completo pero no me lo creo .

Maddie :Por lo único por lo que estoy enfadada es por que no me dijiste que te morías .

Harry :Está bien eres tu .No quiería preocuparte .

Maddie :Desde luego eres tu .

Harry se ríe :

Maddie :¿Que? no digo mentira

Oyen el ruido de Rhino y sin decir más Harry montó en su deslizador y Maddie saltó al aire a base de telarañas como simpre llegaron a donde Rhino y Spider-man se enfrentaban ,sin dudarlo Maddie para que nadie le reconozca ya muestra sus avances ha conseguido un sombionte rojo y azul que presenta su mismo traje ,aterriza tras de spider-man ,el aún no se ha dado cuenta ,hasta que le llama :

Spider-girl :(De forma que solo le oye el)Eh spider-man .

Spider-man se gira tranquilamente y se lleva una sorpresa :

Spider-Girl :Tengo un asunto pendiente con este mamarracho así que dejame el paso libre .

Spider-man y el duende le dejan spider-man ,claro al principio no quiere pero Harry le pone la mano en el hombro en señal de que le haga caso .Spider-Girl da una voltereta en el aire y se pone encima de un coche de policía ,le hace la señal a un policía de que le pase un megáfono y este se lo da :

Spider-Girl :De parte de todas las buenas personas de Nueva York y de los rinocerontes de verdad del mundo patas mecánicas arriba .

Rhino :Jamas .

Spider-Girl :¿Voy ahí para que puedas matarme?

Rhino :Eso es ven aquí araña.

Spider-Girl:Voy para allá.

Spider-Girl salta coje una tapa de alcantarilla y la usa para bloquear sus balas la tira y la vuelve a cojer con una telaraña y le da un golpe a Rhino con ella este aunque lo intenta no puede recuperarse muy rápido ,por lo que Maddie aprovecha la ocasión para seguir golpeandole hasta que decide huir .

Más tarde está en casa de Gwen ,en su habitación :

Gwen :¿Cómo es posible que estes viva?

Maddie :Yo tampoco lo tenía claro hasta que lo investigué .Bajo el reloj hay una cámara secreta que OSCORP utilizó para hacer creer a la gente que habían destruido las arañas aunque en realidad pusieron en lugar de las reales otras comunes ,y ocultaron las reales bajo el edificio ,una se fugó y me picó .

Harry :¿Entonces cuales son las arañas que hay en la cámara en la que le picaron a Peter y por que dio resultado si no eran lo experimentos?

Maddie :Cuando le picaron a Peter aún eran los experimentos pero cuando pasó lo del doctor Connors las cambiaron .

Peter :Muy propio de OSCORP .

Harry :Esto se tiene que acabar nunca me cuentan nada intentan hacerse con el poder de OSCORP y para ello me espían y tratan de sacarme de en medio .

Maddie :Lo único que hay que hacer es demostrar que Menden no es quien asegura ser .

Gwen :Si lo conseguimos todos sus compinches se quedarán sin nada que hacer .

Peter :Va a ser muy complicado el que nos espía es el .

Harry :Ahora no ,estoy familiarizado con oír el aleteo de la cámara y ahora no lo oigo así que no sabe nada de esto .

**El sentido de la historia ya es ,y en el siguiente no van a empezar con lo de Menden ,bueno ,si van a empezar ,pero no le van a dar mucha importancia .**


End file.
